Through The Years Spin-Off
by Little A Granger
Summary: [AU Based in the mid early 1800s]. Ray is a slave who works for the Hiwatari household. But after crossing paths with Voltaire's grandson on a few occasions, the two seem to spice things up quite quickly. Even though the couple hide their relationship relatively well, it isn't long until they are soon presented with a few breath-taking dilemmas that will either make or break them.


**.Through The Years.  
.The Story is originally LuxahHeart.  
.Fanfic Switch.**

 **Summary:** [AU - Based in the mid early 1800s]. Ray is a slave who works for the Hiwatari household. But after crossing paths with Voltaire's grandson on a few occasions, the two seem to spice things up quite quickly. However, even though the couple hide their relationship relatively well, it isn't long until they are soon presented with a few breath-taking dilemmas that will either make or break them~

* * *

Pulling himself away from those suffocatingly delicious lips, Kai slowly opened his eyelids to gaze at his secret lover. He could sense that the Asian male was disappointed, but that didn't bother the Hiwatari for one second. Instead, Kai just casually stepped away to pick up his clothing from the stable floor.

"I always knew that you were spoilt, Kai. But I didn't think you'd be this selfish." Ray stated whilst sitting up-right in the haystack. "I should place you on to a sex ban until you apologise."

They both had a sheet of sweat covering their toned torso's, but the two men were heavily distracted from the aches as the feeling of satisfaction briefly pulsed through their figures. In fact, Ray was so satisfied that he had to take a brief moment to recover.

Still, Kai shrugged and began to get dressed. "Since when have you been gifted with a status to put some rules into place?" He reminded. "Anyway, we both know that this little ban won't last."

"That was slightly below the belt..."

"And you'd know all about that, wouldn't you?" The raven haired male placed on his shoes, "You need to learn and stay out of Boris' path."

"Oh, you noticed my back..."

"You were wincing when you were laying on it, Ray." Kai interrupted. "I'm not daft."

"I never said you were."

Once fully clothed, Kai picked up his lovers clothes and then tossed them to him. He observed Ray's movements as he stepped out of the haystack, brushed himself clean with his hands and then placed on his rags.

After a few moments, Kai's stomach churned as Ray began to struggle with putting on his shirt. He could see that Ray was being stubborn enough to try and hide the pain by acting brave, but the frown stained amongst his face gave everything away.

However, instead of addressing his concern, Kai decided to swallow his words and then turn his back to Ray. He just knew that his boyfriend would be too proud to admit the truth that was embedded within those flesh wounds; so he just left Ray to continue with his daily mission.

"Try not to get too drunk again tonight Kai." Ray's sentence then was followed by a huff, "Alcohol may temporarily distract a man from his problems, but it never fixes them. Remember that."

"Pft." Kai rolled his crimson eyes and reached out his hand to push open the barn door. "See you later."

When the door was finally swung closed, Ray adjusted his appearance one last time before briefly taking a few seconds to prepare himself for the brutality that was waiting for him outside. Even though his chest was tight with the weight of anxiety filling up his lungs; it that didn't stop Ray from walking out to face the storm.

After taking a few steps out of the barn to be momentarily blinded by the sunlight, Ray naturally closed his eyes and then lowered his head. He loved the sensation of the suns heat to penetrate his pale skin.

But when he re-opened his eyes to analyse his surroundings, he began to immediately regret his cautious approach as he bumped into a rather large animal whom was standing within his path. The horse's heavy breaths brushed against Ray's face and he bit his tongue to prevent himself from speaking the words that were flowing through his mind.

' _Get your disgusting horse away from me.'~_

"Where have you been all morning?" The authoritative figure demanded, "And why are you not at the slave auction?"

"I was doing my daily duty of cleaning out the stables." Ray replied in a neutral tone, "I honestly didn't know about the auction."

 _Aka – I couldn't give a fuck about the auction._

"Were you not informed?" The authoritative figured questioned as he hopped down from the horse. "Hm. Actually, let me rephrase that question." Brooklyn then hopped down from the horse and paused the conversation to stroke the horse briefly. "Where were you when I informed everyone in the slave household?"

"I was with Boris..."

"Oh, so it was you who he got his hands on last night. I see. Well, that would make complete sense." Brooklyn calmly smiled and then turned his full attention to Ray. "In that case, I will send your apologies to Mr Hiwatari myself for your absence. But just consider yourself to be lucky about the fact that it was me who has caught you, and not Boris."

The strawberry blond then lightly chuckled at Ray's stunned reaction. "Come, lets get you to that auction before I get into trouble myself." Brooklyn sealed one hand onto the horses reins and then he sealed the other onto Ray's wrists, gently leading them both to the otherside of the grounds.

Accepting the fact that it will probably be easier to go with the flow, Ray walked alongside Brooklyn and he began to think of all the possible outcomes of this slave auction.

Anyway, more to the point, why is Voltaire having this auction anyways!? Has Voltaire had to go on a budget again because his experiments are back firing? Perhaps so. It must be costing the man a fortune to keep funding Boris' tormenting experiments. The destructive ex-general was in charge of producing destructive weapons for the company to sell on. However, what were the weapons being tested on? The workers who were deemed to have no purpose within the company.

In the bigger picture of America - the tensions between the North and the South were at their peak as country was dividing over the argument on slavery. The whole world were preparing themselves for the news of an American Civil war. But it was only a matter of time before weaponry producing companies hit their jackpot; weaponry companies like Voltaire's.

"Well, it seems like Voltaire has summoned his private army as well." Brooklyn pointed out as they passed through the one of the many gardens, "They must be on standby for the break out of war."

Not really sure as to what he should say, Ray continued to hold his tongue still as he analysed the ever changing surroundings. It was such an awful sight to witness, the crowd of men camping on the grounds waiting for the final order to fight in the civil war.

"Oh look. Those orphans who Boris is fond of is here." Brooklyn nodded his head into their direction so Ray could also spare them a glance, "They are rumored to have some ancient power lingering within their weapons. Do you think it's true?"

"Very." Ray replied bluntly, knowing full well that a selected few within the army too had this power. Brooklyn did also, but he just didn't like to admit it because he liked to train alone with his friend – Hiro Granger.

However, nobody knew just exactly what these boys could do as these soldiers were just rumours to the outside world. It was a grave concern, but what did the North have to defend themselves from this possibility? Hm.

"Hello." Brooklyn waved over to the group of boys who were now staring at them. "It's strange to see you back here again."

The leader of the pack then folded his arms and he shrugged arrogantly. "You look like you're still trying to lay low so you can avoid the front line." The red haired male mocked, "Get a real job Brooklyn."

Bryan, Spencer and Ian sniggered under their breath before returning back to their original conversation – deciding what to roast on their camp fire for lunch. _How exciting_ ~

"They never change." Brooklyn's smile remained and he gazed over to Ray to whisper, "They're all a real bunch of bastards."

Again, Ray said nothing. But that soon changed when they arrived into the Hiwatari Mansion's back garden – The slave auction.

"Fuck." He gasped under his breath when Ray realised just how busy the setting was – it was filled with rich white people who were seated on tables that were scattered around the perimeter. "This is insane."

Yet, the worst was yet to come as within the crowd, he spotted a familiar face who was sat near his wife to be – Kai and Hilary~

* * *

 **A/N:** I really wanted to keep writing this story because I adore history so much. But after reminding myself on a few occassions that this fic isn't mine, I had to stop myself before I got too carried away xD. Thank you **LuxahHeart** for doing this brief Fanfiction swap with me. Basically, this is the road that I would take your pitch down if I had the control of your story. It's an amazing idea dude, so I can't wait to see what you come out with - **Granger~**


End file.
